


I’m Sexy and I Know It

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, Warning: Disturbing Mental Images, character: sideswipe, character: sunstreaker, genre: crack, genre: humor, verse: g1, warning: canon- what canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> I blame THIS SONG, and lb82 and kitemasquerade for encouraging me.  Never encourage me to write crack.  It will happen in the worst way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m Sexy and I Know It

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Song fic….-ish. Sexy and I Know it by LMFAO. I HIGHLY recommend listening to the song before reading.  
>  **Minor Warning:** Below is the YouTube vid. You cannot unsee, but it’s freaking hilarious anyway. Video is not really appropriate for young children, so watch at your discretion. (Oh, Betty White, I love you so much!)

**Title:** I’m Sexy and I Know It  
 **‘Verse:** G1…-ish  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Sunstreaker, Sideswipe  
 **Summary:** I blame THIS SONG, and lb82 and kitemasquerade for encouraging me. Never encourage me to write crack. It will happen in the worst way possible.  
 **Notes:** Song fic….-ish. Sexy and I Know it by LMFAO. I HIGHLY recommend listening to the song before reading.  
 **Minor Warning:** Below is the YouTube vid. You cannot unsee, but it’s freaking hilarious anyway. Video is not really appropriate for young children, so watch at your discretion. (Oh, Betty White, I love you so much!)

 

  
**I’m Sexy and I Know It**

 

Sunstreaker heard the music start, and looked up. He could feel Sideswipe’s amusement singing over the bond, but couldn’t tell why.

Then his idiot brother _strutted_ into the common room, shooting the finger pistols at a few mechs as he moved to the beat.

_~This is how I roll~ Animal print pants outta control~_

Sunstreaker wasn’t sure whether he should laugh or pull out his blaster as Sideswipe posed for a moment. Where the slag had he even found the fabric to construct those pants?

_~I’m sexy and I know it~_

Sideswipe winked, and began dancing as the beat picked back up.

Yes. Definitely the blaster.

After he finished recording this. The hip thrusts alone were gold. Everyone else must’ve thought so too, though Sunstreaker could see more than a little interest in a few of those watching optics. How the frag Sideswipe managed to be sexy while being a complete idiot was something Sunstreaker had never managed to figure out.

Sunstreaker shook his head, chuckling, and prodding his twin over the bond. Sideswipe flashed him a mischievous grin, then-

_~Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle! Yeah!~_

Sunstreaker snorted a laugh, the other mechs all bursting out laughing too. _You are ridiculous on a scale impossible to put into words._

_You love me._

_So lucky I do. Idiot._ Sunstreaker snickered, and stood as the song ended. He was going to get his twin out of those pants and burn them.

~ | ~

Thank you LMFAO. I haven’t laughed so hard at my radio since I heard the end of ICP’s Neden Game at 4:30am driving home from a double shift at the hotel (that’d have been 1999? 1998? Holy crap!)

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
